


The Lanyards of SHIELD

by gth694e



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Phil's birthday, SO MUCH FLUFF, but I'm not sorry about it, fanboy phil, it just makes sense that SHIELD agents would use lanyards, lanyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gth694e/pseuds/gth694e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At SHIELD, where everyone strove to be as anonymous as possible, a person’s lanyard was a window to their personality, a glimpse at the person beneath the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lanyards of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of any series. Just a little one-off piece of flash-fic I wrote earlier today, unrelated to anything else I've written. It's also unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is fluff. Pure, simple, rot-your-teeth fluff. But things have been getting dark in this tag recently, what with the Winter Soldier and recent revelations on Agents of SHIELD, so here you go. 
> 
> Also last week's episode of Agents of SHIELD got me thinking about lanyards, particularly about the awesome Captain America lanyard I wear to work everyday, and how most people I've ever worked with wear lanyards and it only makes sense that SHIELD agents would too.

At SHIELD, where everyone strove to be as anonymous as possible, a person’s lanyard was a window to their personality, a glimpse at the person beneath the suit.

Maria Hill wore her Cub’s lanyard proudly, even when they didn’t make the playoffs. Again. But that was Maria, unshakeable in her faith.

Jasper Sitwell’s lanyard was a stream of green numbers on black and had been since he saw _The Matrix_ well over a decade ago. Between that, his impeccable suit, and dark sunglasses, it was obvious that Jasper identified maybe a little too much with Agent Smith.

Clint’s own lanyard was a pattern of cotton candy, circus tents, and clowns, which--much to his joy--terrified the junior agents.

And then there was Phil with his white lanyard covered with Captain America shields.

Clint loved that lanyard. He loved how it was easy to catch even when Phil was trying to move away in a hurry. He loved its silky smoothness when he had it in his hands, slowly reeling Phil in.

But after years of Clint’s manhandling, the lanyard was getting a little frayed, which led to Operation "Phil Needs a New Lanyard For His Birthday."

Clint looked at lanyard after lanyard, comparing length and texture, patterns and designs. It couldn’t be anything too over the top and certainly nothing with Steve’s face on it. That would be a little too weird--having his friend’s face plastered on his boyfriend’s neck all day.

Wow, that sounded even worse in Clint's head.

Anyway, he needed something that was simultaneously low-key and obvious. Something that screamed Captain America without drowning out Phil’s carefully crafted agent persona. Something like…something like…this one!

It was perfect. A dark blue lanyard patterned with shields and white A's. The material was smooth as silk, so soft and cool in Clint’s fingers. The length was perfect so that Phil’s badge wouldn’t hang too low.

Clint grinned as he placed it in a box and wrapped it with a garish Captain America wrapping paper that would make Phil both smile and cringe. Normally, he’d wait until Phil’s birthday dinner that evening to give the present, but this time he couldn’t wait. He wanted Phil to open it now, to pull out the perfect lanyard and immediately start wearing it.

The archer practically skipped to Phil’s office, much to the horror of the other agents in the hall.

“Knock, knock!” Clint said.

Phil looked up from his computer, his eyes big and owlish from behind the frames of his reading glasses. God, Clint loved those glasses. He loved slipping them off of Phil’s face and kissing the exact place where they rested on the bridge of his nose.

“Hey,” Phil said with a smile. He checked the clock on the wall. “It’s only three. I thought we weren’t leaving until…”

“Yeah, we have some time, I thought I’d drop by early for a birthday surprise,” Clint said, stepping in and kicking the door closed behind him.

“Clint,” Phil said, his tone warning despite the smile in his eyes. “You know the rule about office sex.”

“You and your rules,” Clint said with an over-exaggerated pout. “You’re such a tease in your suits and ties and with your competence and badassery…”

“Lock the door, and I’ll let you kiss me--but only because it's my birthday,” Phil answered, though his gaze turned back to his computer and he started typing again.

Clint smiled fondly as he locked the door. Then he crossed the room, pulling the present out from behind his back. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up, and this time he closed his laptop, giving Clint his full attention. “A present? Already?”

“Its work appropriate, cross my heart.”

Phil gave him a dubious look, but as he took the box, his expression melted into anticipation.

Some might think that Phil would be one of those neat unwrappers, who took forever and folded the paper afterwards, but in reality Phil tore into wrapping paper like a five-year-old on Christmas. Within seconds, the paper was all over the floor and only the bare box was in Phil’s hand.

He tossed aside the lid and then paused. “It’s a lanyard.”

“You’re old one is falling apart. You need a new one,” Clint said. He pulled the lanyard out of the box, rubbing it between his fingers. “Feel how soft it is. It won’t irritate your neck and it’s designed to lay flat and it’s perfect.”

Phil smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he looked up at Clint. “Thank you, Clint. This is great and really thoughtful but…I’m afraid I already purchased a new lanyard.”

“Oh.” Clint rocked back, hitting Phil’s desk. Phil already had a new lanyard? A new lanyard that meant more than a present from his boyfriend?

Phil set the present aside and then pulled his badge out of his inside coat pocket. Hanging from it was a garish purple lanyard dotted with white arrows and the word “Hawkeye.”

Clint took it into his hands, ignoring the way his stomach suddenly dropped and his eyes began to burn. “You’re going to wear this?" His voice cracked. "Around SHIELD?” 

“I would do anything for my favorite Avenger,” Phil answered, gently tugging on Clint's lanyard. The archer took the hint and moved from the edge of the desk to Phil's lap. “Even wear the Captain America one he got me, if that would make him happier.”

Clint shook his head and carefully placed the lanyard on his boyfriend. He made sure it slipped under the collar, running his finger deftly around Phil’s neck so it wouldn’t rub his skin. He smoothed the lanyard over Phil’s chest, making sure the badge was face up over his tie. Then he took a firm hold of the purple fabric, which was soft and pliable in his hands, and pulled Phil towards him.

“No,” Clint said, his lips brushing Phil’s. “This one is perfect.”

 


End file.
